That Time Of Year
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: It's April Fools Day and everyone in the order is hiding from a certain someone...*wink wink*...Kanda is hungry and goes out into the hallways and is the first person hit...then Lavi suffers...no one is safe when the prankster is on the loose! Daisya fic!


Disclaimer: *groans* How many times must I say it? If I owned this, Daisya would still be alive! That cutey didn't deserve to get killed off by that freaky Noah...freaky Tyki *blinks and chuckles* Hey, that kinda rhymes!

I'm back! Anyone miss me? So very sorry...life has been very busy over here, what with trying to move and all...again...*sighs* Oh well...anyway, I'm sorry if they seem a bit OOCish and if you see any translation errors, let me know ASAP!

**XXXXX**

It was that time of year again. Everyone knew it was coming and if they weren't out on a mission, they were hiding in their rooms. They all feared it, for they knew that if they stepped outside, they would get caught in a trap...and what was this time of year you ask?

It was April Fools Day...and Daisya Barry was getting everyone in his sight.

Kanda was walking down the quiet, empty hallways to the cafeteria while looking around to see if his friend was around anywhere, glaring at anything that moved. He was hungry dammit, and nothing was going to come between him and his soba, not even a crazed prankster. Resting his hand on Mugen, he peeked around a corner and looked around again, seeing nothing. _' That baka's around here somewhere...I just know it...'_Frowning, he looked up at the door leading to the cafeteria and gave a sneer.

" That teinousha..."

Resting on top of the slightly open door was a bucket of what was obliviously water. Standing as far back as possible, he pulled the door open and watched as the bucket fell to the stone floor with a loud bang, shaking his head as he walked into the room. _' Daisya's slipping this year...maybe he's finally growing up-'_ He never had a chance to finish that thought, for as he stepped into the room, he felt his foot snag on a thin wire then something cold and colourful fall on him.

Coughing and swearing his head off, he glared up to see just what had fallen on him and swore louder. " DAISYA BARRY TEMAE ARE DEDDO!!"

There hanging from a rafter in the ceiling with that damn wire tied to its handle, was a bucket of his Master's paint. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just a regular colour like blue or maybe even a dark green, he would be able to hide his face thanks to his black hair, but no! Daisya had to pick the one colour that he hated the most...

...he was now covered from head to toe in pink paint. And in the hallway from where he just came from, he could hear the distinctive voice of none other then Daisya laughing his head off. Turning around and stalking back out into the hallway, Kanda glared daggers as he saw Daisya holding his sides while continuing to laugh.

" Üstün'ya Kanda!" Daisya managed to laugh out before running down the hall with Kanda hot on his trail. It was hard, but he somehow managed to get away from his Mugen wielding friend and trotted down the hallway to see if his next victim was falling into the trap he set up.

Sure enough, there was Lavi sitting in front of one of the Order's computers, looking up information for his bookman half. Sneaking in quietly while holding his Charity Bell tightly in his hands to prevent it from making any sound, Daisya moved as close as he dared to and watched. After about five minutes, Lavi checked his email account to see if any new information had been sent there by any fellow bookmen.

Daisya hadn't forgotten when Lavi had tricked him, Kanda and Allen into watching that video of the two girls. He STILL wasn't able to look at chocolate ice cream the same way and it had been back in October...almost five months ago! Well now it was time for Lavi to get tricked...

Lavi was checking his email account when he saw one from an unknown sender. The title said "VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!!"

Raising his visible eyebrow, he clicked the message and waited for it to open. Inside was a short note and a video link.

" This video contains information that has been the cause of reactions all over the world. Watch and fill your mind with knowledge." Lavi read out loud then looked at the link. He was curious as to why some unknown sender would give such little detail on the video, but his want for more information won him over...

...That and the fact that the old Panda would hit him again if he ever found out that he just didn't see if there WAS any important information on the video. Shrugging, he clicked the link and leaned back in his chair.

As soon as the video started, he sat up straight and frowned, his one eye fixed on the screen. " What the heck...? Why is he doing that? Why is he..." He trailed off, eye going wide as the video continued and went pale, shaking his head. " Oh no...no no no...he wouldn't-AHHHHHH!!!" Lavi screamed and gripped the arms of the chair he was in tightly as he squirmed. " Oh God no!! Why did you just do that?!?" He suddenly screamed louder and stiffened, his red hair stark against his now very pale skin. " Oh God...AHHHHH!!! DON'T DIG THEM OUT!!!"

By then Daisya was ready to burst out laughing. He knew that Lavi's reaction would be funny, but he never knew the guy screamed like a little girl! And from the pitch of it, the entire Order could more then likely hear it by now...looking over at the exorcise/bookman-in-training, he saw that he had fallen out of the chair after the video stopped and was holding onto his manhood for dear life, groaning. Grinning widely, Daisya calmly moved from his hiding spot and walked over. " Iyi Lavi, ne mi olan video gönderdiğim?"

Looking up, Lavi swore in his head. He should have known! It was April Fools Day and he just 'happend' to get an email from an 'unknown sender'? " You...you're sick Daisya..."

" No, I'm just paying you back for what you made me, Kanda and Allen watch in that hotel room almost five months ago!" Giving his trademark grin, Daisya left the room laughing. " Happy April Fools Lavi!"

Yep, April Fools was defently one of his favorite days of the year...

**Turkish**

**Üstün'ya Kanda!:**Got ya Kanda!

**Iyi Lavi, ne mi olan video gönderdiğim?:** Well Lavi, what did you think of the video I sent?

**Japanese**

**Teinousha:** Moron

**Baka:** Fool

**Temae:** You

**Deddo:** Dead

And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed this, 'cause I plan on posting another story staring our favorite prankster very soon! And if you could see him with someone, who would it be? Let me know within two days 'cause my story goes up April 5th!

And if you want to know what the video Lavi was watchen, PM me and ask...but a fair warning to all men out there...do NOT watch it!!

Remember: Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
